Bull Riding
by lemonjuice95
Summary: You are the proud wife of Miguel Rojo. One night you awake of a nightmare. A worried husband tries to ease your mind. Rated M Do not view if you are younger than eighteen.


**_LemonJuice says~ " Greetings my friends I hope you enjoy this lemon excerpt involving an outside character and Miguel Rojo from Tekken 6. A few things; I did not speak Spanish fluently so correct me if any of it is wrong. I do not own Miguel. This is not a fanfiction meant for anyone under eighteen, if you view his and you are under eighteen I am not to be held responsible. Enjoy your experience.~_**

* * *

The same dream every night haunts me. I try, I try so hard to save her but I can't. It's that simple. I can't save her. I run and run but she still dies in a fiery inferno. The church around her is engulfed in flames, her white wedding dress drenched in blood.

I awake with a scream in the middle of the night often, especially after the King of the Iron Fist Tournament six. The cold sweat I awoke in was no longer foreign. It was something that happened all too often nowadays.

"Are you okay, cariño?" Miguel stirs beside me, my cries have awoken him.

"I'm fine," Was my breathless response, "just a dream."

Miguel frowned and sat up in our bed. His massive form was somewhat daunting as he towered over me not even trying to.

"Nightmare Kitten?," He purred my nickname with a voice of silk and honey that even now made me blush.

"Yes," I smiled gingerly kissing him. He tasted of cinnamon and honey and he knew it. He also acknowledged and teased about how much I loved his taste. And he enjoyed teasing.

"cuidar a una amante de la escabrosa noche?" His purr was sweet and lovely. My cheeks burned bright as a thick finger dragged across my folds.

"Ngh," I gasped.

"You're wet, my love." He observed with his finger, enjoying the reaction he forced from me.

"Ai, easy papa," I moaned, "I have work in the morning."

"Work?"

He frowned and looked into my eyes.

"How about you take mañana off, Cariño?" His finger moved my panties to the side.

"Miguel, you know why I ca-Kyaa" His finger started a slow circular motion within my walls that up until recently were virgin. Miguel had become quite animalistic since our honeymoon. He made love to me with immense power and gentleness. It was very common for me to be unable to walk afterwards.

"What was that Love?" Miguel teased. He started to rock his finger inside faster. His fingers were so thick it was almost as if he had two fingers inside me.

"Do you always wake up horny?!" I scolded. He ignored me and moved to sit in front of me. One massive hand gathered mine and pinned them above me. His other hand adding a second finger inside of me and picked up speed.

"HNN!" Miguel chuckled at my cry.

"I love your cries, nene" the next thing I knew he shoved four fingers inside of me and they were fucking me so hard and swift. I couldn't handle it. He made a come hither motion inside of me. I didn't sense my release coming but I certainly felt it. Miguel's fingers remained inside as I exploded.

I shuddered lightly, Miguel allowing me to finish my orgasm before lifting my leg. His lips met with my womanhood and he began to lap at my juices.

"Ngh, Miguel!" My gasp was a huge turn on to him apparently because his tongue was merciless. The thick muscle made quick work of cleaning me but that wasn't his goal. Instead he wanted to fuck me with his tongue.

"M-miguel, baby no!" I chocked.

"Don't you enjoy this?" Miguel purred into pussy. I growled into the pillow.

"You sound like you enjoy it." His tongue circled my clit slowly. "and you taste so sweet."

"You did that on purpose," I blushed lightly. Miguel stopped his work and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did what Cariño?"

"The pineapple." I struggled to sigh out. Miguel roared with laughter.

"You're just figuring that out?"

_Whack!_

I managed to slap Miguel in the back of the head. Not that it hurt him, he merely beamed with excitement.

"You knew you would do this to me, that's why you feed me pineapple!" I was angry now. He knew I wouldn't want to have sex tonight because I had work in the morning and yet…

"Come on, nene, don't you want to have a little fun?"

"Dammit Miguel!" I cried as he started grinding against me.

"Shh, easy cariño, we haven't gotten to the best part." My arousal soaked through his pants to greet his hard cock. He growled in sexual pleasure.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you cry, cariño!" Miguel was so ready.

"Miguel!" I cried as he drove his hips forward fiercely.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, cariño?" He asked.

"….k-kiss me?" I whined. Miguel smiled and brought his lips to mine. They were gentle but Miguel's sheathed cock was not. He started to ram clothed hips into me. Gasp escaped my husband's lips as I joined his rocking. I gently grazed my tongue across his bottom lip.

"The kitten finally wants to play?" He growled playfully. His massive hips slowly grind down into mine.

"Oh Miguel!" I cried.

"Spread your legs, my love." I complied silently. Miguel always brought me pleasure, I never questioned him. I was right to trust him. As I heard him slip free from his pants he flipped me over so I was facing the bed completely.

"I'll try to be gentle cariño." He smiled gingerly sliding his harden cock along my folds. I cried out in ecstasy. He started to rock our bodies together, controlling me with a fistful of hair. He raised a muscular hand and slapped my exposed ass.

"Ngh!" I snarled like a beast, hungry and wild.

"Would you like more?" Miguel mused into my ear leaning over me.

"y-yes!" I cried. "Inside!"

"Already?" He joked_. But he wanted it too; he was at the end of his rope. He wanted to feel her tight wet pussy squeeze his cock as he pumps inside of her and releases his seed deep within her womb._

"Please, Miguel." I whimpered, "I want to cum. Please make me cum."

"It will be my pleasure to." He lifted my hips to his ready cock. His hard large cock probed my entrance before slowly submerging the head. I gasped out forgetting truly how large he was. It was too large to be precise. I was forced to stretch around him. My hands knotted into the sheets for some sort of support. He sank deeper into me, my pussy not ready for the intrusion. Miguel growled sexually into my ear.

"I love how tight you are cariño!"

"D-don't say that t-TIL your all in." I blushed immensely. He pushed deep into me at that moment.

"Ngh," His cock pulsed inside of me. He started to thrust his hips forward making me see stars already. His speed increased and my coherent thoughts gone. His solid fingers curled around my breast and squeezed gently at first then harshly.

"Ha!" I breathlessly groaned.

"Carino!" He humped me mercilessly, his hand in my hair stopping my body from jolting forward.

"I-if you k-EEP that up, I won't be able to w-walk in the morning!" I cried pawing at his hand in my hair.

"That's the point." He growled seductively into my ear. His tongue slipped out and grazed my earlobe. "I want to make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

"oh~" I couldn't think. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through our bedroom as my husband flipped me over and threw my legs over his shoulder. He shot me a smile that I could just barely see through the tears in my eyes.

"Ha~" Miguel breathed. "Everything okay, Carino?"

"h-harder," I harshly replied. Miguel hummed in amusement and started to ram into me harder. So hard I saw only white heat across my vision.

"Faster too?" Miguel teased. I turned away blushing. He already knew my answer. Without having to verbally confirm Miguel picked up speed. Now I couldn't even see anything and I lost control of my voice. Yells and cries of pleasure escaped my lips as Miguel pounded into me and gently rubbed my clit with his thumb.

I was close and Miguel could feel it. But despite this he didn't let me cum right away. Instead he slowed his pace to a painfully slow rock leaving the strength of his thrust.

"M-miguel, wh-what…?!" He lifted one leg off of his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. Then with one leg still over his shoulder he began to lift me to an angle. Before I could process what was happening Miguel captured my shirt with his free hand and tore it open. My breast bounced free and met with his eager tongue.

"Miguel!" I cried.

"Oooo~" Miguel groaned in amusement, "I wanna hear more~"

He gently removed my other leg from his shoulder and lay down with me on top. I blushed in realization of what he wanted.

"Ride me, carino." He gentle lifted his hips, his member still present inside of me. I threw my head to the side in embarrassment.

"None of that carino," He snaked a hand up to my chin and pulled me to face him. He lifted his hips again hitting me up into the air.

"Gentle," I hissed. He smiled and did it again. I blushed. He gripped around my waist and lifted me up, then released me. I fell onto his ready cock.

"Oh~ Oh yes~" My hands landed on his chest as I struggled to keep my support. He lifted me again, released, and I landed softly on his cock.

"Feel up to the challenge?" Miguel whispered. His hands remained on my waist but this time I did the work. I lifted myself and swayed gently down. Miguel groaned quietly. Knowing he enjoyed this as much as I did I started to pick up the pace. My freed breast bounced as Miguel started to squeeze my sides lightly. He groaned out of pleasure. It almost sounded like he was going to burst already.

"O-okay, Maybe we should sw-switch positions Kitten?" He breathed. I gave him a seductive grin.

"Not a chance." I fell onto his groin harder and quicker than before.

"Shit!" Miguel groaned throwing his head back. His hands tighten around my waist so I couldn't rise again. So instead I started to grind into him.

"Ngh, why you little minx!" He started to thrust up into me.

"Kyaa!"

"I thought you wanted me to ride you." I shakily reminded him. He grinned and gently kissed my palm.

"That was a mistake." I frowned in embarrassment thinking that I had done something wrong. As if reading my mind Miguel laughed.

"You are dangerously good." Miguel mused.

"Then why did you make me stop?" I pouted. Miguel smiled sitting up. Our chest pressed together as he wrapped me in his arms. I was still sitting on his groin.

"I wanted to be the one to make you cum, carino." He thrusted upward: holding me still so he could fill me completely. I let out a shriek of pure pleasure. My fingers knotting into his hair. "You wanted that right, Kitten?"

I couldn't answer. All I could do was feel my husband's pulsing cock deep within me and imagine how deep it was. The more I thought about it the wetter I became. He wasted no time picking up the pace and pounding me with intense strength. Strength that started to hurt.

"t-too hard…" I whispered out. But Miguel couldn't hear me. My vision began to blur and my nails dug into Miguel's skin. A vicious roar tore from his lips as he felt my nails sink in.

He lost all control then. Suddenly free from his grasp I fell onto the bed where Miguel stretched my legs out and mercilessly rammed himself into me. After that it didn't take long. I came with monstrous strength. The walls of my cavern clamped down onto Miguel who let out a delighted "Woohoo" before spilling his seed into me. We lay there allowing our bodies to ride our orgasms out. My body milking him of his sperm. Our bodies lay heavy together exhausted from the nights events.

"¿estás bien carino?" Miguel breathed into my ear.

"Ow," I whimpered back playfully.

"It seems I was not true on my word." He sighed gingerly lifting me to lay on his chest as he covered us with the sheets. "I was not gentle at all."

* * *

_**~end~**_


End file.
